


Cinders

by kooky500



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood (mention), Blow Jobs, Cheating, Infidelity, Multi, One Shot, Sad Ending, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooky500/pseuds/kooky500
Summary: A stolen moment between two lovers.(Previously titled Ashes)Crossposted on fanfiction.net





	Cinders

**Author's Note:**

> Written to: Walk Through the Fire by Ruelle and Zayde Wolf
> 
> Yes, this is KaZe. The other pairings are only mentioned, I promise. Also, this is a one-shot that I don't look to continue anytime soon if ever. I just felt like writing sad porn. 
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Just want to talk to me about your day? Leave a comment or find me on Tumblr at steel-and-silver.tumblr.com

Zero sighed against kiss-bitten lips. “Kaname… we can’t do this.”

The other man shushed him, trailing lips down the hunter’s neck.

“You have Yuuki,” Zero protested.

“She doesn’t compare to you.” The words are whispered against pale skin. The ashen-haired man tilts his head to the side with a moan as the brunette sucks a mark into the space where his neck meets his shoulder.

This was wrong. They both knew it. Kaname had a fiancée waiting at home for him and Zero had a boyfriend of his own. But they couldn’t stop. They _needed_ each other. They were light and darkness, always at war and yet one couldn’t exist without the other. Time always brought them back together. Neither could imagine stopping whatever _this_ was; couldn’t fathom being without the other.

“Just give me tonight, Zero. I won’t ask for more than that.” Kaname murmurs. Zero shuts his eyes, willing the guilt to dissipate, to let himself get lost in Kaname’s touches. It’s easier than it should be.

“Okay.” It comes out as barely more than a murmur, but the word is heard all the same.

Kaname tilts his chin up, capturing Zero’s lips in a fiery kiss. It’s not sweet- it’s hot and desperate, need overriding their senses until all they can taste - all they can focus on is each other. Soon they’re peeling off clothing, fingers fumbling at belts and tearing off buttons.

Kaname pushes Zero backward, his knees hitting the edge of the bed and toppling onto it. The vampire follows climbing atop his lover, breaking the kiss.

Kaname is like a drug, Zero thinks. He takes and takes until there’s nothing left to give. His love is a poison, sweet and addictive in its lethality. And Zero can’t help but drown in it.

The vampire trails kisses down the hunter’s chest as the man moans beneath him. His tongue swirls around a dusky nipple before switching to the other one, the evidence of Zero’s enjoyment pressing against his slacks.

“Kaname,” Zero groans, tipping his head back as that tongue swirls around his ear, breath hot against the sensitive skin.

“Hm? What is it?” The vampire asks with faux innocence. “What do you want Zero?” The words are whispered directly into his ear, making the hunter shudder.

“Don’t tease, you bastard.”

The pureblood chuckles, sliding down the bed. His hands are cold against Zero’s burning skin. For a moment Zero is gripped by regret. This is wrong. Kaito and Yuuki-

“I can hear you thinking, beloved.” Kaname murmurs against his hip. Smoldering maroon eyes meet lilac. “Stop it. Let me take care of you.” He soothes. Kaname hooks a finger into his waistband and Zero lifts his hips, allowing his pants and boxers to be pulled down in one swift motion. His erection springs free.

The vampire’s tongue darts out to wet his lips. Zero groans at the sight pre-cum dripping onto his stomach. “Kaname, please-“

“Please what?” The pureblood asks, fangs scraping against Zero’s inner thigh, so stubbornly close to where he wants that mouth yet not close enough. He smirks against Zero’s skin, letting his fangs prick the skin. Zero cries out, back arching sharply off the bed. A wave of pure pleasure courses through him as Kaname bites.

Kaname pulls back far too soon, a trail of red dribbling down onto the sheets and _fuck_ if Zero doesn’t harden more at the sight.

His cock is red and leaking against his abdomen, painfully hard. “Please, put your mouth on me.” Zero gasps as a tongue laves at the bite mark Kaname left.

“As you wish,” And that’s the only warning Zero gets before a warm heat engulfs his cock. Kaname bobs his head, mindful of his fangs. Zero sucks in a breath as a tongue teases at the head of his cock.

“God, Kaname-“ A hand finds its way into brunette hair as the vampire sucks harder, taking Zero deeper. His tongue traces a vein up the side of Zero’s cock, relishing in the cries from the hunter.

Zero is a sight to behold. Lips reddened from teeth digging into them, a sheen of sweat on his skin, pale skin flushed and littered with _his_ marks. Something within Kaname growls, pleased with the sight.

He pulls off of Zero’s cock, crawling up to pull Zero into a kiss. The hunter can taste himself on Kaname’s lips but finds that he doesn’t mind. Zero palms the bulge between Kaname’s legs with one hand as the other reaches up to wrap around the pureblood’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

Kaname breaks their kiss, head falling forward onto Zero’s shoulder. “The things you do to me, Zero.”

The hunter chuckles, “I think I have some idea.” He tilts Kaname’s head up and leans forward to whisper in his ear,

“ _Fuck me.”_  

Kaname groans as Zero’s hands reach to undo his pants. He reaches over and pulls out the lubricant on the bedside table, coating several of his fingers in it. Red eyes glance at Zero, silently requesting permission. The hunter nods.

Zero hisses as a finger breaches his hole, slowly thrusting inside. It burns but he relishes in the pain. Soon the finger is joined by a second one, stretching him. The pain lessens when the vampire curls his fingers slightly and-

“Fuck!” Zero arches off the bed with a curse as Kaname’s fingers find his prostate, rubbing relentlessly.  The pureblood smirks devilishly, tongue flicking against a nipple as he adds a third finger without Zero hardly ever noticing, scissoring his fingers.

A hand wraps around his wrist, stopping him. Lilac eyes trap his gaze. “Kaname, enough. I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?”

Zero nods, watching as Kaname rips a condom open with his teeth before rolling it onto himself. He positions his cock at Zero’s entrance.

It’s not gentle. Sex between them never is. The pace Kaname sets is brutal, driving deep into Zero in harsh, fast movements. Still, Zero digs his heels into Kaname’s back wordlessly begging for more as he moans out his pleasure. In these moments the guilt from earlier disappears until there’s nothing but Zero and Kaname. Red gazing into violet.

Can it even be called love? This mutual obsession with each other. It’s an all-consuming _need_ that threatens to destroy both of them. But can it be called love? A fine line lies between love and hate and he and Kaname have walked it so precariously Zero isn’t sure either of them knows which side they fall on anymore.

Zero reaches his climax first, coming undone in the arms of his lover, Kaname following shortly after. Panting and glistening with sweat, the brunette rolls off Zero, throwing away the used condom. He leaves for a minute and returns with a damp washcloth, cleaning Zero off.

They don’t talk during this part, afraid of what they’d say if given the chance. _I love you?_ Neither of them is the type. Besides, it wouldn’t matter anyway. It wouldn’t change anything. They’d both still return home and vow never to let this happen again even though they’ll still show up at their meeting spot same time next week. It’s toxic, this thing between them. But neither of them can stop. That’s why one of them has to.

“Kaname,” Zero begins. He takes a deep breath and forces the words out, “This has to stop.”

The pureblood chuckles, throwing an arm over the hunter’s naked chest. “You say that every time.”

Zero squeezes his eyes shut. He wishes he had never met Kaname, just so that this would be easier. “I mean it this time.” He doesn’t look to see what kind of expression is on Kaname’s face right now. “Kaito is getting suspicious.” It’s not a complete lie. Kaito has been questioning his late nights for weeks now.

Kaname doesn’t respond for a while. Zero moves to leave, a hand shooting out to grab his wrist the second his feet touch the floor.

“Let go,” Zero croaks out. _Please don’t._

“No,” Kaname says simply.

“We knew this wasn’t going to last, Kaname.”

“It still can.” Kaname protests. Zero sighs, about to hammer the final nail into the coffin,

“We’re moving,” He says, “to America.”

Zero doesn’t miss Kaname’s sharp intake of breath. There’s an invisible hand in his chest, squeezing his heart. He still can’t look at the pureblood, can’t face him. He tells himself its better this way. _It isn’t._

“I see,” The pureblood replies, cool and detached like always. _Show some emotion, you bastard._ There’s a part of Zero that wants Kaname to fight for him, to hang onto what they have. But Kaname thinks better of it. “Are you happy with him?”

“Yes.” _I’d be happier with you._

“Good. I hope he treats you well.”

“He does,” Zero hates the way his voice cracks, he hates the wetness in his eyes. He hates _this._

Kaname releases his wrist. “Well, then who am I to stand in the way?” If Zero had turned around he would have seen a bittersweet smile on the vampire’s face. He can’t. Because he knows the second he turns around, he’ll break. He’ll break and beg Kaname to run away with him and he _knows_ Kaname would. Which is why he can’t. Because Kaito and Yuuki don’t deserve that and at the end of the day, they both have duties to fulfill. Duties that don’t allow for a hunter and a pureblood to be together. It was never possible to begin with.

Zero swallows his emotions, forces them deep down inside. He forces his feet to work, numbly gathering his clothes and dressing. He forces his feet towards the door. There was never any other way for this to end.

“Goodbye Kaname.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
